


Looking in the mirror

by Rockstarthedragon



Series: Worlds collide [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, Memory Alteration, Repressed Memories, Species Dysphoria, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstarthedragon/pseuds/Rockstarthedragon
Summary: Boo just woke up and has no idea what is going on. And at only five hours old he deemed a failure and kicked by Zim to fend for himself on earth. Years later he has figure out why he was made after running into scientist Yee who says his story doesn't male complete sense and wants to help Boo figure out why he was made.But maybe ignorance is bliss(A side story to Heal my wounds)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Worlds collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the heal my wounds universe, and follows Boo a few years before Blu was made a servant, so it might be a prequel? I don't know, but I hope you like it

Boo stared at his reflection, a bit transfixed and confused. He wasn't looking at himself in vanity, but in a form of identity crisis. Staring at his big blue eyes he tried to recall anything before being woken up by the irken known as Zim. It had only been a few hours since he had woken up, but it felt like years as he took in what he was. 

His body felt both natural and foreign to him, as if had been born anew with a new form. It didn't help that he could only recall a vague dreamlike past before waking up. He couldn't remember any names or faces, or even words, everything in his memory seemed scrambled in a way. 

Again Boo looked in mirror, not knowing if his reflection was even his own. He looked his form over, and only seeing green irken skin, his body being covered in only a form fitting suit. 

Zim was talking to the almighty tallest while Boo was told to say out of the way, thinking he would be a nuisance. But Boo wanted answers. 

who was he?

What was he?

where did he come from? 

Why was he here?

Boo growled a bit and went back to his bed in his containment chamber. If he was an irken like Zim then why was he being treated like some sort of wild animal? Did he do something wrong? Boo got a little fearful, thinking he caused some sort of crime. Maybe Zim was calling these taller irkens to see what would be done.

Boo knew nothing of the irken hierarchy, or anything about irkens at all come to think of it. Maybe that had to do with how odd he felt in his own body? Boo was still confused and scared. 

"Boo, get up. Zim would like to see you." said the booming voice of the computer, which startled him. 

"Oh! Um, Yesp sir!" Boo babbled out with a slight lisp, not even used to talking yet. He got up and followed the directions the computer gave him, leading to a circular room with Zim in front of a screen. On the screen were two slender and towering figures. One red, on purple. 

"Get your but over here." Zim demanded which made Boo run over to him, concern still running through his blood. Once he was next to Zim he felt like he was on a chopping block. "As you can see, Zim has created a irken using irken DNA and a alien scaffolding. With this we can make fully grown solders in mere hours and not have to wait for smeets to grow!" Zim announced with confidence.

The taller irkens looked at Boo with what at first was curiosity, but then they began to look unnerved.

"Zim... It's kinda uncanny" the red one said, looking over to his purple friend who was staring at Boo with fear in his eyes. Boo shrank in fear at his stare, like he was a bug to he stomped on by this figure. 

"I cannot approve of this operation." the Purple irken said bluntly, which seemed to make Zim visibly deflate.

"But my tal-"

"Just NO." the purple one said again before leaving the screen all together. The call ended there. Zim turned to Boo who now feared the worst, and now more confused. 

What just happened? 

What was all that even about?

Why did the purple irken get so upset over his mere existence? 

Zim growled at Boo before taking him by the wrist. He was taken to a room with extra clothing and costumes. Zim picked a random blue uniform and the other wears that came with it, then threw them at Boo, along with some sort of earth wig and contacts.

"Get out!" Zim yelled at Boo.

"W-what?" Boo asked, holding the pile of clothes in his arms.

"You failed me! Get out and fend for yourself!" Zim yelled again. A robot arm emerged from the ceiling and next thing Boo knew, he was outside, in the cold and dark. 

For the first time in his five hour life, he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo meets Yee and they become friends

6 years later

"The train heading to the Indiana province will be leaving in 15 minutes." said a female voice over a speaker. Boo looked up from the book he was reading and looked at his ticket again. Yep, that's my train, he thought to himself as he put his book back into his dufflebag and went to the train with the same symbol as his ticket. 

Once on board he took a seat and checked his PAK for any info on his home he had gotten. Ever since had been thrown out by his creator he had worked hard to earn money to get onto his own feet. He spent a year in and of homeless shelters, and once irkens finally arrived he had hope. Humans saw him as odd, maybe because all he had to hide his alien form was a wig and contacts. 

Regardless, he now had a good job that he worked hard for. He had decided to become an invader. Boo had taken the planet of Spaland and was now off duty till the next call to action. 

The train got a few more passengers, both human and irken. Boo went through his dufflebag to get a snack when a female irken with cyan eyes sat down next to him wearing headphones and wearing some really baggy clothing. Boo didn't pay much mind to this at first and got out his snack sticks with cheese to dip into as he read his claws of fire book.

Halfway through the chapter he was reading Boo was bombarded with loud music.

"It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide!" was what emitted from the cyan irkens headphones. She was scrolling through a tablet from her PAK, looking up goofy pictures and typing while giggling to herself.

Is she serious? Boo asked himself. This girl was weird, then Boo looked at one of her antenna and saw that it was broken, like part of it had been pulled on. Boo's own antenna twitched.

He had an issue where his antenna had to many hairs on the end and it weighed them down, making emoting with them a bit difficult. But to lose a piece of an antenna must be interesting. Did she get into an accident? Boo wanted to ask but didn't want to come off as rude. 

"We will be arriving to the Indiana province in 45 minutes, please take your seat and enjoy the ride, stay clear of the doors at this time." said the voice over the intercom. 

Boo sighed and went back to his book, reading about how the dragon with flamescales had to find his king. Ignoring the loud irkens music Boo kept reading. But then she tapped his shoulder. Boo turned to look at her, she had taken off her headphones and her music was off. 

"Your antenna look cute." the irken complimented. Boo smiled shyly, other irkens saw his limited movement in his antenna uncanny. In fact to other irkens he was very uncanny, the longer they were around him the more and gore freaked out they got. This limited his friend group to invader Skoodge and invader Larp. 

"Um... Thank you." Boo thanked and the irken smiled. "Your antenna look cool too." She smiled and her broken antenna twitched. "How did it get like that?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment.

"When I was a smeet i got sick with a flu, and my antenna got infected. One got so infected that it ruptured, and since then it's been like this." She explained. " I'm Yee what's your name?" she asked, introducing herself.

"I'm Boo, invader Boo." Boo replied.

It was at that moment a very important friendship was formed. Not one of romance, but of support for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo gets to know Yee some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while, I needed a break from writing, I was running out if steam

Boo was walking home from getting some snacks when the rain started to pour down, to which other irkens took cover. Yet Boo didn't hide under a tree or get out an umbrella, because the rain didn't hurt him. Any irkens who saw this was flabbergasted or in shock, thinking he didn't give a heck about the pain and stormed through it. 

As he got to his neighborhood Boo saw a familiar face, it was Yee. She had a raincoat on and an umbrella, the moment she laid eyes on Boo she almost yelped at him standing in his usual attire in the rain.

"What are you doing? Doesn't that hurt?" she said looking at him in complete shock. Boo shrugged.

"Urth water doesn't hurt me." he said, Yee was still in shock. She blinked and just looked at Boo in confusion. Even Urthborn irkens felt discomfort in the rain and preferred to not be in it. Yet here Boo was, standing in the middle of it like it was nothing. 

Yee sighed and had Boo come under umbrella, more out of him just standing in the rain was making her a bit squeamish than to be helpful.

"Where do you live?" Yee asked Boo.

"About five blocks from here" the deep blue irkens answered. Yee bit her lip and hummed in thought for a few moments. Her broken antenna twitched a bit and she sighed, sounding slightly defeated.

"Ok, you seem chill. I am willing to lend you a towel and let you stay at my place till this storm ends. Even if you are immune to this horrible weather, you can still get hurt or sick." Yee said, almost scared of her own offer. "But you have to promise to not touch anything, only the living room is in your limits." Yee added.

The offer didn't sound too bad, it was getting cold and Boo got sick easily in the cold, so it could be a good deal. 

"Alright, sounds good to me." Boo said, shrugging. 

Yee didn't say anything and led the way to her home, it was part of a apartment area, on the second floor. It was a simple place to live, until they entered Eye's apartment. Immediately Boo felt like he was hit with a blast furnace, it was so warm in there. Then there was the apartment itself. 

Old couch with patches sewn onto to, old TV and various consoles, the power cords almost making a yawnball of cord. On the coffee table were various coffee mugs and a half full bag of gummy bears. Nearby the couch was a recliner with a pillow and blanket, and was clearly slept in. The living room had a open doorway to the kitchen, the doorway had those hanging beads hippies used for decoration. 

In fact a lot of the decoration was phycidelic in some way. Lavalamps, old movies posters, even stray plush toys lay around the room. The room just had an odd vibe that was also strangely alluring. 

Then a towel was thrown to Boo in face, making him yelp.

"Heads up" Said Yee coming into the living room with a plate cheeses and some soda. 

"I think you say 'heads up' before you actually throw something" Boo corrected as he dried his head off.

"Eh whatever" Yee said before taking a big gulp of her soda and turned on the TV.   
She flicked on a random show and sat down next to Boo who had dried himself off mostly. 

There was a awkward silence.

"So.... Why are you on Urth Yee?" Boo asked. Yee took a bit bite of cheese and thought for a moment.

"Eh, I got bored of being alone on that iceball called Freezia, so I decided to take some time off. Urth looked relaxing and I decided to take some time off" Yee answered before taking another bite of cheese. "I also couldn't tale the constant noot noots anymore" Yee looked like she had seen some stuff as her brow furrowed. 

Um, ok I guess, Boo thought to himself. 

The movie they both watched was about a bunch of giant monsters fighting and destroying stuff. Boo didn't pay much attention, mostly thinking to himself. 

Am I really that odd? He asked himself. He was uncanny, could stand Urth water and had many abnormalities. Am I a freak? He asked himself. Then he remembered who his creator was, the lost irken, Zim. From the stories he heard about Zim and what he did, Boo realized more and more how much of a freak he was.

"Boo?" Yee asked, boo blinked and wiped a tear away. I was crying, Boo thought to himself before looking to Yee, who had a blank expression. 

"I'm fine, just a bit dusty" Boo said, blinking a few times to play to his lie. As he spoke the credits to the movie played. "I should be going home" he said before rushing to the door, only to see how bad the storm had gotten. 

"Oh sweet irk, I've been on planets that rained rocks and it was never this bad" Yee said as she looked out the door. "You... Can spend the night... If you want" Yee offered, almost unsure of her own words. Boo thought about the offer for a moment. Yee had been nice to him, and he didn't want to go through that storm. So he sighed and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo and Eye have a violent encounter, leaving Boo injured. But this raised buried memories in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I got lost in my life and needed a break, and I am also working on a sequel for heal my wounds.

Boo and Yee had been spending more time together, soon becoming friends. Today they had went out for a night on the town, going to the irken soda pub and had a few strong drinks. Boo was amazed that Yee could drink so much before becoming drunk, and even though she was clearly drunk she somehow could still stand up straight. He had a feeling that this was not her first rodeo. 

"I ates a snail?" Yee mumbled in a deep and somewhat congested voice. That must have been the the only thing she said in this state that made any remote sense. Boo stayed close to Yee, it wasn't safe for her to be like this alone, especially at this time of night. 

Boo didn't know if he really could fight off anyone wanting to pick a fight, but he would try. Sure he wasn't very tall nor have much weight, but he had a PAK and he wasn't afraid to use it. Yee chuckled to herself and pulled Boo into a hug, which made the cerulean irken freeze. Yee wasn't really one for hugs, or physical contact of any matter. So this was odd for him, especially when it got tighter.

"Will you look at this?" said a voice from an alleyway the two had just passed. Boo turned his head to see a human with two irkens. The human had bleached hair and wore a simple black shirt and jeans, with slight tears or holes in them, his skin as pale as his hair. The two irkens had glowing orange and indigo eyes. "Two little irkens? In our turf" the human asked as he circled around the two. 

Boo quickly got into defense mode and stood up on his PAK legs, Yee was wide eyed, her PAK hummed as it automatically forced her go sober and out of her PAK came a arm with a drill on the end of it, and whirred to life. 

"Whoa, we don't want any trouble, you can have our monies and this can be over" Boo said as soon as he saw the drill Yee got out. He might have known Yee for only three weeks, but he knew that her drill in situations like this meant she was going do anything to defend herself, even at the cost of bloodshed. Yee did not tolerate this sort of stuff. Boo didn't want Yee to get arrested or hurt, so he wanted to divert her anger.

"Pfft, look at these little green munchkins, thinking they can get out so easily" Said the orange eyed irken as he looked down at Boo. The irken was tall enough to be an elite, but he also seemed withered by age and injury. "I wonder how much fun we can have with them" he muttered loud enough for Yee to hear. 

Before Boo could make a remark the orange irken had picked him up by the antenna. This send pain through Boo and he screamed loudly. Yee let out a angered cry and her drill whirred faster and she drove into the orange irken's shoulder, making him scream in pain. The human tried to pull her off him but she slashed the drill against his forehead, narrowly missing his eye. The indigo irken grabbed the arm of the drill and flung Yee into a nearby wall, knocking the wind of her.

Despite this the orange irken still held onto Boo. The human wiped blood off his face and scoffed at Yee, who seemed to have broken an arm.

"What makes you think a drill is scary?" he mocked to her.

"I can put the thing into your brain and make jam out it" Yee responded, anger paced her voice. 

Boo was too scared to speak or move. At any moment this irken holding him could kill him. The human turned back to Boo and lifted him by the chin, looking him in the eyes.

"You know, I always saw a irken with no PAK as a chicken with no head. What do you day boys?" he asked the other irkens. "Smash the PAK" he commanded. With that Boo was lifted as high as was possible and his back was thrown to the ground.

Then his PAK a loud metal crack.

\--- --- ---

"Dad! Why won't you just listen to me, they're going too far with the bullying!?" a voice cried out.

Boo blinked as he watched some event flash before his eyes. It all seemed familiar. Far away he could hear Yee's grunts as she fought, a drill whirring in the background. 

Another flash and Boo was in a school building, surrounded by students as they all laughed at him. A kid with scythed hair helped him up.

Another flash and he was in... No...

He was in Zim's base... Sitting with Zim. But his only memories of the alien were of when Zim pulled him out his incubator and then kicking him out. 

"I know what you are, but I have a proposal" said the voice from before. Boo froze when it rang through his head. 

It was his voice. 

There was another flash and everything faded to Yee hissing as the three figures ran away, four drill legs out and breathing heavily. Blood was on her clothes and her broken antenna seemed more irritated. 

Boo pushed himself up, feeling lightheaded. Yee saw this and ran over to him.

"Oh my Irk!" Yee cried out upon seeing Boo's PAK. The panels were completely broken, one even falling off and exposing the machinery inside. Sparks came out of it and the metal had a large crack in it. Yee held her breath for a moment, she had never seen PAK damage like this. 

But sue buried her fear and picked Boo up. Boo had no idea what was going on around him, his mind unable to be clear. His brain felt like it had been split in two and was going haywire. His mind screaming against itself. Boo wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. In that moment Boo felt certain he was going to die, the state he was in was too much for him. 

"I'll fix you Boo" Yee said as she sprinted.

\--- --- ---

Boo woke up in a dark metal room with a dim cyan light it. Several glow in tie dark star upon the ceiling. 

Then a figure wearing a wielding helmet came into view, making him jump a bit. 

"Dude, it's just me" said a muffled voice as the mask was lifted up, revealing Yee underneath. She looked tired. "You went cold a few times, but I patched up your PAK as best as I could." Yee added as she removed the mask and set it on a nearby metal table that had every inch on its surface covered in tools. 

"What happened where..." Boo felt wrong. Like he had walked into the wrong room whilst naked. Did his PAK get messed up? "Something is wrong" Boo muttered.

Yee had turned to a computer, but her antenna stood up at the word "wrong".

"Wrong?" she repeated. Her voice was deeper than usual, even with a hint of annoyance in it. Her cyan eyes narrowing at him and the highlights thinning like the pupils of a cat's eye. Boo gulped a bit.

"Might just my body in shock" Boo said, trying to get her calmed again. Yee relaxed her gaze a bit. She turned around with a box and began to tend to Boo's wounds, silent the entire time. 

Boo stared at the wall, wondering what those weird memories were. Were they his own?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short, but I want this story to have shorter chapters since Boo is a side focus and has a smaller story. Either way I hope you like it


End file.
